The Decline of Empire Saga Wiki
Welcome to the The Decline of Empire Saga Wiki The Decline of Empire Saga is almost certainly the world's first collaborative-satirical-fantasy-fiction-project. It will definitely be the funniest (maybe), assuming that first sentence is true. It's the absurdly surreal, strangely uplifiting, and alarmingly funny story of power, corruption, greed, stupidity, and the decline of a once mighty empire. And a love story. It's set in a parallel universe where magic is real; where Elves, Dwarfs, and other odd species are engaged in an ongoing psychological civil war; and a Demi-god-like Giants compete for affection by showering the little people with gifts (and sometimes stomping their villages). It's a big crazy adventure story full of evil villains, conspiracies, a superhero, several not-so-super heroes, vampires, warewolves, zombies, ghosts, pirates, ninjas, aliens, space travel, time travel, travel to parallel universes, travel to imaginary realms, astral travel, business travel and leisure travel. And celebrities! There are lots of celebrities. A mind-boggling collection of A-list, B-list, C-list, D-list, E-list, and a several F-list celebrities make cameo appearances. If you can correctly identify all the celebrity cameos, you should re-evaluate your life. But don't go getting the impression that this is some sort of shallow fluff piece. Because it's also a philosophical exploration of the nature of truth, lies, knowledge, beliefs, fact, and fabrication, which will probably conclude that it is probably impossible to know for sure which is what and why. That is if you can conclude anything about such things. There will also be a light-hearted conversation about the illusory nature of free will, involving two distinguished gentlemen flinging dung at each other from their hot air balloons. Unless that bit gets edited out. But that's not all! It's also a thinly veiled alegory of the absurd history of the early 21st Century, centred on the USA during the Bush II and Obama presidencies, with additional historical references for good measure, and to prove that we've doneour reserch. It will use this historical backdrop to explore the role of government, the culture wars, campaign financing, the fine art of political spin-doctoring, and attempt to understand exactly how a mightly democracy can continue to elect utterly awful leaders. It will probably offend some people, not because it's offensive, but simply because people are people, politics is involved, and being offended about politics is what some people like to do. And because it is probably going to be a bit offensive, frequently utilising rude words like shit and piss, and containing occasional mild sex scenes. This Wiki is an experiment in collaborative fiction. '''It is where the world is being built, the back story is being defined, the characters are being given life, and the plot is unfolding. '''The story has not been written. It will be based on everything that happens here over the coming months. You can help tell this story. Why? Here are some of the reasons. Contents... #How to Participate #[[A Brief History of The Decline of Empire Project|A Brief History of The Decline of Empire Project]] #Themes #World Buidling #Character Development #The Story #The Whiteboard #The Forum Project Timeline Category:Index Category:Browse